


A Good Idea

by localgoth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Shepard, F/M, Pegging, Vanguard Shepard, its not mentioned but garrus is also bisexual you can pry this one out of my cold dead hands, probably takes place sometime during mass effect 3, relationships based off of friendship, sex on the normandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: While searching for Space Hamster, Garrus happens upon one of Shepard's toys. This inspires some experimental play
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shakarian
Kudos: 44





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a creative name for this one. And I was too excited to proofread before posting this. Might change things later.

“Shepard, this room is a mess,” Garrus remarked. Shepard folded her arms across her chest, looking at him.

“Soldier, you are out of line,” She teased. She was grateful for the spaciousness of the Captains Cabin, especially since it offered much needed time alone, but she had to admit, Garrus was right. She had not been taking as good of care of the space as she would have liked. Missions were stressful, though, and left her drained and what days spent in transit on the ship were often dedicated to tactics or training or trying to build morale for the crew. She had all but forgotten to work on her own morale. “Hold on,” Her eyes fell onto the glass containment where her little rodent friend kept her company. “Who let Space Hamster out?” Her tone was accusatory, even though it was herself alone in the quarters with Garrus, and she trusted the Turian to not mess with her stuff. 

“Space Hamster?” Garrus repeated, watching as Shepard began tearing through some of the mess that littered her room. 

“Yes!” She replies, exasperated. Maybe it wasn’t a cat or a varren, but Shepard cared about her pets. “That hamster I bought back on the Citadel. You were with me,” She reminded him. 

“And you named him Space Hamster?” Garrus was teasing her. Regardless of the teasing, he 

helps her look. Shepard often rose up to the opportunity for some playful banter, but at this moment she was more concerned for her pet. If he had slipped into the walls of the ship, he could be anywhere by now. And she feared what might become of him if he decided to snack on one of the wires. Now she really wished she hadn’t let the Cabin get so bad. There must have been hundreds of little places the hamster could be hiding in. 

“Well then maybe you can suggest a new name once we find- Oh!” She lunges into a pile of clothes as she notices a small blur scuttle by. He dashes from her reach, but Shepard turns to a much more reasonable tactic. Extending an open palm towards him, suddenly she glows a blue aura and a small mass field surrounds the rodent’s body, lifting him into the air and towards herself. 

“Excellent use of biotics,” Garrus remarks. “I’m sure that’s exactly what the inventor had in mind when the biotic amp implant was created for humans.” She closes her hands around the critter and releases the field. He twitches in her hands, but makes no attempt to escape. Shepard carries him back to his cage and places him carefully inside.

“Oh Shepard?” Garrus spoke, his voice teasing. She looked towards him, almost knocking into the cage when she noticed what he was holding. 

She had forgotten she had bought it in the first place. Soft silicone, in a bright blue that matched the pigment of Garrus’ tongue - and other sensitive parts. “Oh yeah, that,” She remarked, not knowing what else to say. 

She did not like to admit she had been lonely. But Garrus knew her better than anyone else on the Normandy did. Hell, she would not have been in this situation now if not for her loneliness. She never would have dreamed of engaging in a relationship with a fellow soldier while a war played out. Maybe it was the loneliness. Maybe it was the uncertainty of there being a tomorrow. Maybe it was because she found Garrus so irresistibly attractive, and she got along with him in a way she never connected with anyone before. He was her best friend. One of the few who remained loyal from the beginning. He was her lover.

It was Tali who told her about the shop. A few drinks lead to a conversation about a rumor Shepard had heard. “Quarian suits, do they really have a vibrator installed in them?” And from there it diverged into interspecies sex. Fleet and Flotilla, and other interspecies romance vids Tali liked, including the naughtier ones. And then the question “Would you ever mate with someone outside of your species?” Shepard confided about the Asari she had a fling with in the past, but a difference in culture eventually lead to things falling apart. Would she consider giving interspecies dating another try? Perhaps with another species? And then Shepard let it slip. “Garrus makes me second guess that decision.”

The dildo kept her company for months while Shepard mulled it over. But was quickly forgotten once she finally got the real thing - until now. 

“Okay,” She tried her best to gather what little dignity she had left. “So maybe I wanted a little taste before I went full force and asked you out.” She had to admit, the details on the dildo were surprisingly accurate. 

“Excuse me, “ask  _ me _ out?”” 

A smile tugged at Shepard’s lips. “Yes. If you remember,  _ I  _ was the one to suggest we have sex,” She smugly reminded him. 

“But I was so obviously coming onto you by talking about sex in the first place,” Garrus counterpointed. Shepard folded her arms, gave him a look. “Okay, so maybe I did want you to ask me out,” Garrus conceded. She moved closer to him, standing shorter than him by a half foot, but feeling just as tall. She touched his cheek, the one with the scar on it. 

“And aren’t you glad I did?” He laughed, which made Shepard’s skin tingle pleasantly. She always liked the way his Turian laughs sounded like a purring engine. 

“You know, Joker kept trying to get me to watch all of these Turian-Human porn vids in preparation,” Garrus confessed.

Shepard tutted. “I can’t believe Joker was your go to for romance advice.”

“And who did you talk to?” He turned the awkwardness back onto her. “Tali?”

“Mordin, mostly,” Shepard confessed. Though Mordin was the one to approach her about the subject. Otherwise, she would have kept it to herself. Admittedly, his advice was very good when it came to the possible complications of Human on Turian intercourse and how to maneuver them. Why he knew all of that information, Shepard did not want to know, but it seemed to her most Salarian scientist types had a weird fascination with other species. 

“Ah, yeah, Mordin…” Garrus seemed withdrawn for the moment. “He, uh, approached me as well.” She wondered if it was literally a secret to anyone that they had a sexual relationship. 

“I guess it’s pointless for me to keep this now,” She took the blue toy into her hands. Admittedly, she had a lot of fun with it in the past, but now it was just taking up space. Space she did not have on the Normandy. 

“Well I don’t think you should just get rid of it,” Garrus spoke. Shepard cocked her head at him, a laugh pushing through her lips.

“Why, do you want it?” She mused.

“Not exactly.” He laughed at her jest. “I just thought, we could maybe find a use for it. Together.” Shepard cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you suggesting -?” Had it occurred to her before? No. She had practically forgotten about the toy until this moment. But that did not mean the interest was not there. She had pegged men before and it had been enjoyable in a power play sort of way. And Garrus did always seem to like it better when Shepard was on top - though he would claim he only worried about crushing her. Bullshit. She was calling it right now with this request. Stars, she loved this Turian. 

Garrus twitched, a rare moment of bashfulness she never saw on the battlefield or in front of others. “If it’s a bad idea we can blame it on my traumatic head injury.” Shepard touches his mandible, guiding him to look at her.

“That was years ago,” She reminded him, though she knew Garrus would never let that one down. “But I like it.” She smiles at him. Shepard watches the way Garrus’ mandibles twitch.

“Really?” He is as thrilled as he is surprised. “Well I am more than just a pretty face.” Garrus ambles towards the bed. Shepard gives brief consideration to the messy state of the Cabin. Really she should be focusing on tidying up, but another hour of living in the mess wasn’t going to harm anybody.

Garrus climbs onto the bed, resting on all fours and giving his behind a playful shake. She sits on the bed and gives his rump a playful squeeze, even though Turians had little in the way of padding on their backsides. 

She tugs at the hem of his pants, working them down his hips. She presses her lips to the rough skin of his thighs, listening to the sigh that escapes through his teeth. Her fingers slink beneath his shirt, trace along the path of his spine. From beneath him, she can see the blue of his genitals peaking out from where it hides in a slit. It is the early stage of Turian arousal. She teases it between her fingers, stimulating fluid to ooze from the member, a self lubricant of some sort, though it will hardly be put to use with what they had agreed on. “Unfair,” She hears Garrus accuse.

“How so?” A smile tugs at her lips.   
“You are more dressed than I am.” Shepard takes it as her cue to rectify that. She tugs the comfortable black hoodie over her head, discarding it on the ground. Garrus rests on his side, watching the show. He is eager to volunteer in removing her bra. The tiny clasps were confusing to him the first time - after all, his species did not need such undergarments - but now he was seemingly proud of having mastered the delicate touch it took in unhooking it. He even did so behind her back, an obvious attempt at showing off, but Shepard found it endearing. 

“Now you,” She tugs at the hem of the shirt he had been wearing. Garrus removes the loose plain loose cloth while Shepard uses the time to shirk out of her pants, taking her underwear with them. Garrus’ claws trace lightly along her bare thigh as they sit together on the bed, both entirely naked. Garrus crosses the small space, pressing his mouth to her’s. She returns the kiss, before opening her lips and letting the tip of Garrus’ tongue slip in. Even such a simple touch causes her skin to rise, but her turn would come soon enough. 

She breaks away, noticing the look in Garrus’ eyes as she does so. It’s obvious he wants her close again, but Shepard is eager to get started. She finds the harness stored away in her nightstand drawer, where she kept most of her private items, along with a bottle of lubricant. She places it on the table before sliding into the harness, fitting the toy into the hollow notch at the front of it.

“Wow, you look incredible,” He remarks. Shepard rolls her eyes. 

“Why can’t you ever be serious when we have sex?” She joins him back on the bed again, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in closer for another kiss. She found it to be part of Garrus’ charm, though. The fact that they could be so comfortably casual with each other, not worrying about seduction because no matter what, he was still down to bone at the end of the day, and Shepard felt the same about him. 

Garrus reaches for the lube, pours it over his three fingered hand before touching the soft silicone of the toy. Shepard watches as he preps it, running his hand up and down along the toy as he smothers it in lubricant. She takes the bottle back from him and covers her fingers in it as well. 

“Are you ready for it, Big Boy?” She asks of him. Garrus reclines on the bed, turning over to expose his rear. She circles around his entrance with her wet fingers, coating him generously, and then presses in. She starts with one, working it around and allowing him to get used to it. “Does that feel good?” She asks, genuinely curious. 

“Your fingers are kind of small,” He answers. “That’s not a criticism. Just, yknow, it’s different.” He quickly adds.

“Have you done this before?” Garrus’ shoulders rise and then drop again. It’s enough of an answer for now, for Shepard has little interest in discussing his past relationships while trying to keep the mood going. “That seems sufficient.” She removes her fingers and wipes them on the bedsheets. Matched with what she had on the dildo, she was confident she would have minimal resistance. 

The tip of the toy is lined up to his entrance, and Shepard presses in.

“Aah!” It’s a nervous exclamation mixed with a laugh. Shepard strokes his back comfortingly.

“Too much?” She asks, ready to pull out if Garrus decided it really wasn’t for him after all. She watches his fringe shake, unable to see his face as he shakes no. Her hand finds his hip, holding for support. 

“Okay,” She speaks, happy with the affirmation but cautious in moving forward. “Just let me know.” She begins her motions, in and out. Her face presses to his back, listening to the way his breaths catch every time she hits a good spot. Each positive sound building her confidence. She kisses the back of his shoulder gently. “You are doing great.”

Garrus releases a thrilled laugh. “Don’t. Stop.” The words are breathy. Shepard increases her pace. A hand reaches around his waist, finding his member - now at full length - and massages it against her palm. “Ah! Fuck.” Garrus hisses in response. 

“Are you close?” He’s unable to respond, but nods lightly. Shepard smiles to herself, adoring the way Garrus was at her mercy. He goes rigid beneath her body, claws digging into the sheets on her bed. 

“Shep-!” He gasps. She feels him come undone beneath her hand, but lets him ride the thrill of emotions out. Once he relaxes back onto the bed, Shepard pulls out. 

Garrus lays on his stomach, face turned towards her. She watches as it takes a moment for his breaths to steady themselves. She traces her fingers along his back gently. 

“So, what did you think?” She asks, confident in her own work, but she wanted to hear it from him. Garrus’ mandibles pulse in a way she thinks relays he is pleased. “Should we keep it?” She leans her face in closer, so that her nose is nearly touching his. 

“Oh, definitely.” His fingers brush through her hair, pushing it back from her face. “Now what would you like me to do?” Shepard grins. She’s wet beneath the harness. No better foreplay for her than that of getting her lover off, and she is more than ready for Garrus to give her a little something in return. 

“I have a few ideas.” She assures him. 


End file.
